Digimon huntersXros wars and warriors cats collies !
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Bad summaries just read , reviews needed , and welcome OCs !Rated T for some swearing !Some pairings with the both origaninal chraracters !Honestly this almost killed me...XD


Digimon Xros Wars and Warrior cats collision !

Me: TADA ! AS YOU GUYS SEE MY PAIRING MANIA IS IN A BAD CLIFFHANGER , I DECIDED TO DO A NEW FIC OF DIGIMON XROS WARS/HUNTERS AND WARRIOR CATS XROS OVER !

Raindramon(Rain):But Tail , how about us ?

Me: Do not worry , my friend !You will also in this story too !No summaries this time because its freaking easy to guess !

Shoutmon : WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ?!

Me: SHUT UP DUDE ! Hey guys ! Guess what ? I welcome fan characters , also suggest your idea to me (to make fun of everybody in this story (which is created by my randomness and epicness , god , I am killing myself XD), so I can post your ideas !

Rain: Oh yeah and this story is not very serious , so serious warriors and digimon hunters fanfic readers , brace yourselves !

Me :Okay everybody here it comes !

Aillience :

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar(A brown tom with black tabby stripes)

Deputy: Squrrielflight(A ginger she with a white paw)

Medicine cat: Jayfeather(Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

Warriors:Brackenfur(Golden Brown tabby tom)

Cloudtail(long-haired white tom)

Brightheart(White she cat with ginger patches)

Thornclaw(Golden brown tabby tom)

Millie(Striped gray tabby she cat)

Sorreltail(tortoiseshell and white she cat)

Leafpool(Light brown tabby she cat)

Spiderleg(Black tom with brown underbelly)

Birchfall(Light brown tabby tom)

Whitewing(White she cat)

Berrynose(Cream tom)

Hazeltail(gray and white she , small)

Mousewhisker(Gray and white tom)

Poppyfrost(tortoiseshell she cat)

Lionblaze(Golden tabby tom)

Foxleap(Reddish tabby tom)

Icecloud(white she)

Toadstep(Black and white tom)

Rosepetal(dark cream she)

Briarlight(Dark brown she)

Blossomstripe(Tortoiseshell and white she)

Bumblestripe(very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool(Silver and white tabby she)

Cherryblossom(Ginger she)

Molefang(Brown and cream tom)

Queens:Cinderheart(Gray tabby she , Lionblaze's mate)

Dovewing(Pale gray she , Bumblestripe's mate)

Daisy(Cream long-furred she cat , former horseplace cat)

Apprentice:Lillypaw(Dark tabby she)(Lionblaze)

Seedpaw(Very pale ginger she)(Berrynose)

Dewpaw(Gray tom)(Millie)

Snowpaw(White tom)(Ivypool)

Amberpaw(Pale gray she with white paws , white muzzle and white ear.)(Birchfall)

Elders:Dustpelt(dark brown tabby tom)

Sandstorm(Pale ginger she cat)

Graystripe(long-haired gray tom with darker stripe running on his back)(More coming soon)

Prologue:

"Why the starclan you call me to HERE , Yellowfang ?"A gray tabby tom shudders as he eyed the place in annoyance , then glared the mangy old grey cat ."Because starclan has a prophecy for you , Jayfeather , so stop complaining like a kit ."Yellowfang hissed with impatient ."What ?! Another prophecy after "The power of four "?"Jayfeather growled in annoyance ."Stop it and listen ."Yellowfang growled."_When the two most powerful darkness collids , three strangers shall arrive in Thunderclan and rise in the safe paws of the four who had once grasp the power of the stars in their paws_ ." She said"Got it ? You need to figure it out yourself , even starclan can't help too." She started to fade after she said that ."Wait !" Jayfeather yelled , both confused and frustrated , but she faded already , then his eyes snaps open ,returned to his usual blindness , he straightened up and ran to his brother , Lionblaze , who was busying fussing over his mate Cinderheart , who was pregnant , her belly was round with kits . "Lionblaze ! Come over here !I need to talk to you ! Stop fussing over Cinderheart ! She is doing fine !"Jayfeather almost yelled at his brother to shift his attention from his mate to him . "Whats happening with the starclan with you yelling like this to me , Jayfeather , my ears almost ruined !"Lionblaze looked annoyed but amusement glimmered in his eyes . "Let us go to a more private place , to talk , hmm how about in the forest ?"Jayfeather suggest and headed into the forest , feeling the forest stench , Lionblaze followed and headed to the forest with Jayfeather , to hear what his sibling want to say .


End file.
